This project is designed to look at the role of specifically sensitized cytotoxic lymphocytes (ctl) in the treatment of primary brain glioma. Hypotheses is that allogenic (genetically dissimilar) ctl killers will be superior killer cells to autologous (genetically identical) nonspecifically generated (i.E. Lymphokine or lectin activated) killer cells previously used for therapy and that they survive in the brain and kill tumor specifically, inflicting little damage to normal brain.